Killin' Me Softly
by M.J. Cullen
Summary: Suze's mom announces she having a baby! But when he comes home, Suze discovers a certain ghost doesn't want him alive.
1. Default Chapter

Killin' Me Softly-  
  
Chapter Uno: A New Baby?!   
  
Okay, normally when your mother says, 'Honey, guess what? We're going have a baby!' you'd think, 'Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of England,' right? Haha…I was wrong. God was I ever wrong!   
  
So when my mom told me, "Suzie, sweetie. There's going to be a new addition to the family!" I totally freaked out.   
  
I mean, the idea of my mother and my stepfather doing the love dance in their bedroom wasn't very comforting, y'know? I certainly didn't wanna even think about that let alone have proof of it. Not to mention I was currently trying to drink milk.   
  
Oh shit, we're going to have a baby! Dopey, my stepbrother (really Brad) sitting at the table pigging out on the quesadillas gaped in mid-chew. Just what I needed. A glance at the crap (once food) lingering in his mouth. I swear I don't understand what girls see in him. He is such a pig! I swished the milk around in my mouth trying not to think about the baby. Doc (AKA David) came down the stairs.  
  
Having overheard he said happily, "I personally congratulate you, Mom," to us now, "Did you know a baby is the product of a man and woman's sexual activity? It is the result of sexual intercourse between two individuals." Did I mention the kid's got the IQs of my science teacher and geometry teacher put together?  
  
I spit out the milk I had in my mouth. Oh gross. Gross gross GROSS! I mean, come on! I'm drinking milk here! My mother blushed and I groaned.   
  
"Thanks Doc, thanks a lot. I was trying to drink here?" I rolled my eyes and bolted up the stairs.   
  
I stormed into my room and ignored the figure sitting near the window with the book in his hands. I threw myself onto the bed and buried my face in the pillows. This was WAY too soon.   
  
"Susannah? What is the matter?" the young man leaned over my bed.   
  
"Life. Jesse, my mom's having a baby," I moaned. Then I rolled over and looked up at him.  
  
(AN: I know it's stupid, but this is for the pplz who don't know what's goin' on. So to avoid getting bored u can skip the (*)'s if u know the plot!)  
  
[Y'know what? Just shut up and write the fricken chapter!]  
  
Just shut and READ the fricken chapter you ass!! BTW: That annoying voice? That would be my beta reader, Charles.  
  
[Yah, whatever]  
  
***********************   
  
Jesse. The object of my affections. We should go out on a date. But that's technically impossible since he's already dead. He has been dead for the past 200 years. He hasn't told me how he died, but I figure sooner or later I'll find out anyway.  
  
So now he's hanging around my house for God knows how long. Though I have to admit, I had every intention of begging him to stay with me. I was in love with him.  
  
Then there's the whole ghost thing. Ever see the 6th Sense? That kid Haley Joel Osment plays? Yeah, I'm like him. I can see ghosts [I SEE DEAD PPL!]. I am a Mediator. It's my personal job to do whatever I can to help them move on to the afterlife. If that was where they went. At least that's what the director of my school Father Dominic has told me.   
  
Fun? Ha, let's just say, some of those spirits I've tried to help aren't so grateful. Let's see…I've been pushed out a window, had the head of a statue thrown at me, been kicked down a flight of stairs and hauled off the roof of my own house. Nice, yeah?   
  
I guess you can say I've been every ghost's favorite plush doll. They like to kick me around. Don't get me wrong. I don't let them get away with it, hell no. I've clocked a few ghosts, broken necks and such. Not that it helps, but I can handle myself.   
  
***********************  
  
"Is that not supposed to be a good thing?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No! I mean, yeah, but give me a break! She just flat out told me! No warning, nothing. I can't even handle three older brothers let alone another one!!"   
  
He took the pillow from my hands and set it and the book he'd been reading aside. I don't understand how the HELL he can read such boring stuff! He leaned closer to me, and I felt myself hold my breath. Damn he is so friggin' hot! Him and his sexy six pack. :P  
  
"Susannah, I really…"  
  
This was it. This was the moment. I was gonna find out if Jesse felt the same way I felt about him. For a moment I completely forgot about the whole 'I'm pregnant' issue. Little Jesses were dancing in my head. I was ready. He's going to kiss me again like he did last time. Or tell me…tell me he loves me!  
  
"Susannah," he said huskily, "querida, I…"  
  
***********************  
  
Okay, gotta stop there!! Jeez, it's been so long since I've written a fic. I'm real rusty. So have patience wit me people. Plus I could possibly have myself a beta reader (Yay!)  
  
[I guess I don't exist then]   
  
NOPE! Flame me, give me advice, what u wanna see, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Oh, and read too. :P   
  
-Ana-malia 


	2. Interruptions

YAY!!! I'm so glad people reviewed!!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!  
  
[WHY MUST U PPL ENCOURAGE HER LIKE THIS?!]  
  
BECAUSE THEY'RE GOOD and PATIENT ppl!   
  
Anywayz down 2 business:   
  
Someone wanted ta know about my beta reader, Charles. Aww, how cute!!!!   
  
*whispers* He's really flattered.  
  
[O.O]   
  
hehehe  
  
  
  
He was a classmate/friend of mine here in Hawaii b4 he moved across the country. Tho he prefers to b called Kale.   
  
Charles isn't REALLY his name. I made that up. (BTW: Besides bein' a cabbage, Kale is a hawaiian name. He REALLY wanted me to emphasize this.)  
  
[It's pronounced like KAH-LEH. Emphasize the E!!]   
  
Dude's now an Internet butthea….buddy and beta person. He's gonna put his two-sense about his 'admirer' in here:   
  
To Kale: EH! BE NICE!!  
  
[O.O]  
  
[*shakes head* my phone number? Ya want my phone number?!...Sorry girl but I'm taken. I could give you my s/n but...nah. I'll let u figure dat out. 'Kay? It's quite obvious really. Don't say N E THIN' 'lia.]  
  
  
  
Ok fine whatever. Newayz, I can finally shit...what the HELL is wrong wit me today?!...shut up and give you the chapter.   
  
[beats me...I don't know wut goes on in that hollow area you like to call your brain.]   
  
I swear you're SERIOUSLY gonna get slugged the next time i see you!!  
  
[What, through the monitor?? Go ahead and TRY IT! It's UR monitor]  
  
*makes a rude gesture*   
  
****************************************  
  
Killin' Me Softly-  
  
Chapter 2: Interruptions  
  
"Susannah," Jesse whispered, "querida, I …," he leaned even closer to me and I felt goose bumps going up my arm (Believe me there is NO such thing as too close when it comes to Jesse and me). He lowered his head and looked at my lips. I closed my eyes and moved closer as his hand closed over mine. This is it! This is it!   
  
"Hey Suze! Dinner's ready!"  
  
  
  
Jesse pulled back as Sleepy (or Jake), another one of my stepbrothers came up the stairs. Jesse looked away from me and ducked his head. Then he vanished.   
  
  
  
I looked at my stepbrother and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me like, 'What?' What? What do ya mean WHAT? I'm a second away from a major lip-lock session with a Greek God and my stepbrother interrupts me?! I wanted to deck him so badly. I was so close! SO CLOSE! I mean, what's a girl gotta do to get felt up, get privacy or SOMETHING?  
  
  
  
That was it?! I was so sure he'd do something very interesting! I mean since that whole I've-got-a-hottie-'living'-in-my-room thing. Well, plenty of time for planning. I groaned and fell back onto the bed.   
  
*****************************************  
  
"I really believe that you SHOULD be happy for her Susannah," Father Dominic said with exasperation. I frowned and jumped up.  
  
  
  
"Come on Father D! I mean they've only been married for three months and they're already expecting a baby!! What's wrong with this picture? And they've already got like, 4 OTHER kids!"  
  
  
  
I flicked the little sticky hand that I'd gotten from the bottom drawer labeled 'DISCARDED ITEMS'. Father Dom flinched when the hand stuck to the picture frame of Jesus behind him [ooh, bad suze]. My hand covered Jesus' face now, so to speak. I flicked it back and caught the hand.   
  
(AN: Y'know those FUN little hand thingiez? The little toy wit the hand at the end?)  
  
[maybe...wut about 'em?]  
  
(That's what she was holdin'!)  
  
"Susannah, I do wish you would stop that!" he whined.  
  
  
  
Should I stop? Nah. I flicked it again and it grabbed a paper off the desk. Father Dominic grabbed for the paper and missed. I flicked it again and the priest caught the hand. He gave a tug and the finger loop went flying across the room to whap the priest in the forehead.   
  
  
  
He stared at me like he'd rather pick his nose. Father Dom put his finger into the loop and wriggled it. The hand jumped up and then down. He held the hand and threw it at my cheek. SPLAT! Judging by the newly collected handprint on my cheek Father Dom was getting into it.  
  
  
  
"Susannah, I'll talk to you later," he murmured staring at the hand with interest.   
  
****************************************  
  
I'm proud to say that I have never had a ghost that has ignored me. Normally the moment they'd see me they'd talk to me or in some cases serenade me at night with a scream. Nice...real nice. Until now. Okay, here's the thing. Ghosts are like ordinary people except for the whole being dead issue. [really? never woulda known...]  
  
  
  
So when I walked into the yard and saw the girl my age standing near my door looking at me, I expected her to start talking to me or SOMETHIN'. I mean this is where I live, right? She wouldn't be here without a reason, would she? But I walked right up the steps and the girl didn't even do a thing!   
  
  
  
"Hey, buddy! You need somethin'?" I called out to her.  
  
  
  
She didn't say anything, she just gave me a dirty look and disappeared. This was really turning out to be a crappy week. Except for that whole part when Jesse and I were about to make out. And instinctively, I knew that things weren't really going to get any better.   
  
When I walked through the door everything was quiet. I felt myself go tense. I expected some freak to jump outta the closet and lay his dirty mitts on me. It was then that I freaked out. Every Mediator instinct in me was screaming, 'Something's going to happen. Something big.' Then something I totally didn't expect happen.   
  
  
  
My mom called out from the kitchen, "Suzie? Sweetie, is that you?" No, it's the friggin' boogey man. What's going on? She walked out of the kitchen pretty much glowing. No joke. I swear, if my mom were a light bulb then I woulda gone blind. Something was totally up.  
  
  
  
"Suzie, guess what? Your new brother's here! He just got here!" I blinked. She gave birth already? I mean she didn't even get a belly yet. Oh wait...unless this baby was an adopted one.  
  
  
  
"Where is he?" I was a little happier. I could handle this. Adopted, I could accept. I thought I could. Until a tall guy with bright green eyes, ivory skin and chestnut hair poked his head out of the kitchen.   
  
  
  
"You're Susannah? Hi, I'm Neal." he said amiably and gave me a dazzling smile. He looked like he was around my age, maybe older. My jaw dropped to the ground. No way. THIS was my new brother?!   
  
******************************************  
  
[Didya know that 1 of your reviewers is 1 of mine? Interestin'...whatever]  
  
Uh huh...Um....I kinna got lost in this chapter. Hence, the long waiting period. Hope I didn' disappoint anybody! PLEASE read on! This whole new brother thing MIGHT not b what u all THINK it is. ^_~ Until next time pplz.  
  
[o.....k. Whatever]  
  
"........."  
  
[*snoring*]  
  
SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR THE LATE POST!!  
  
[*wakes up* Wha? ok fine, whatever]  
  
---Ana-malia 


	3. Surprise Surprise!

Thanks for waitin'. Sorriez I took so long! I had a HUGE writers' block. ^_^ I'm gonna keep my author's note short this time. Last time I kept slipping on my words…made a complete ass of myself. *Notices the word 'ass' italicized * Kale, not a WORD!  
  
[What the hell are you talking about?]  
  
Ehh, nevamine! Just makin sure. THANKS FOR REVIEWING PPLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws confetti*   
  
HI GABE!!!!!! I'm so happy you're back in the US! Yeah, I'll hurry the hell up. See? All pau ^.^ Call me ASAP okay? Xiang sed so too. BTW: YOU RAT!!!!!!! YOU SUCKER!! YOU RATTED TO KALE ABOUT MY 'MY NAME'! TRAITOR! XP   
  
SpiceyGurl: How old are we? We're old futs. *I dunno if that's just a local Hawaiian term, but it's a rude word for the elderly* Tho I'm the pretty one, Kale here hasn't aged as well as me. [HA! BULL!] We're around 40-52. lmao, Nah I'm only playin'. I forgot to put this in when I sent Kale the chappy so we're around 13-18 yrs old.  
  
Hey roses in bloom! Where'r u confoosed? *sorry I like 2 spell it like that*   
  
Okayz that sure as hell was NOT short….o wellz. Who givez a damn. *shrug shrug*   
  
[-_-zZzZz]  
  
**************************  
  
Killin' Me Softly:  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise!  
  
THIS was my new brother? Talk about unexpected! I was thinking my mom was going to go through baby routine again. Y'know how the whole house is kept awake by the new baby's nightly scream fest and mommy goes running down the hall in her bunny slippers? That baby routine. I was kinna relieved I didn't have to endure that.  
  
I saw once he came out of the kitchen that he was tall, lean and muscular. He had bright green eyes, and nice chestnut hair. He smiled at me and held out his hand.  
  
"Um…Hi! I'm Neal. You're Suze, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Hi," I mumbled.  
  
It was nice he was a new member to the family, but I felt uncomfortable. This guy was actually good looking, unlike the other 3 gorillas sniffing around the house.  
  
"Hey Suzie. Why don't you show Neal around the house and get to know each other? Maybe talk together for a bit until your brothers get home," my mom said happily.  
  
She sounded happy. Neal smiled agreeably. He looked happy too. I looked like someone had just dropped me into a bucket of water again. Let's just say that I was the 'lucky' candidate for the Dunkin' Machine one year at the school fair. Happy ending for the winner, though not for me.  
  
I was nervous. What would we talk about? Would we be friends or would we have to beef over everything like snotty brats? Wait, why was I nervous?  
  
I shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Come on Neal, I'll er…." show you the door if you mess with me, "show you around. Get to know you." Neal nodded and followed me hesitantly like I was gonna sit on him the moment he was out of my mother's eye range. Hey, if he did anything dumb I sure as hell WOULD, don't get me wrong!  
  
So we sat down on the steps of the house together. None of us said anything. Go figure. Then Neal started to talk, "So…". Ooh statement of the day! "So how long have you guys been living here?"  
  
We started to talk. About school, his life, about my stepbrothers and stepfather, and my life, a little more of his life, my life and my friends, and my life. Yup, he seemed interested in my life. I didn't know what the hell was so FACINATING about my life. I thought maybe the guy was tryin' to take it all in, y'know? So I shrugged it off.  
  
Then a green bug pulled into the driveway with my two friends inside. For some of the more 'special' people out there, when I say 'bug' I mean the CAR. Those fricken' small cars they call beetles. Though it was a real nice car, which was my friend's, Andy's.  
  
My friend CeeCee waved to me after she stepped out from the passenger's side, "Hey Suze! Who's you're friend?"  
  
CeeCee's crush arched an eyebrow over to Neal, "Yeah, who's the ho-I mean, the dude? New boyfriend?" Andy said with a wink in my direction.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Boyfriend? Please, hand me the barf bag. Brother + boyfriend: Bad combo. That was Andy for you. Count on him to point out the most unexpected things.  
  
"Okay, whatever. This is my new stepbrother," I said and introduced everyone.  
  
I noticed Adam paying special attention to Neal and wondered what was up. Well, fast forward a bit past the questions and flirting (courtesy of CeeCee) Adam and Cee had come by to ask if I wanted to hang. I gave them a negative, so they said their farewells and left.  
  
Neal had asked me to show him the house. Again, I guess. So I showed him the bathroom and the rooms. Then mine.  
  
He walked into the room and looked around. Jesse was sitting on the window seat reading next to Spike, his cat. He looked at Neal suspiciously, then at me. "Susannah, who is your friend?" he asked eyeing my soon-to-be-stepbrother.  
  
"So your name is Susannah, right?" Neal asked me which caught me off guard. I did a double-take. "Er, yeah. It is." I replied. How'd he…? He pointed to a history test I'd pinned to the wall, which had my full name on it. Hey, it was my first B+! I was proud of myself! Gimme a break.  
  
Then Neal looked out the window, toward Jesse. He looked at me expectantly. I gave him a puzzled look, "What?"  
  
"So are you going to introduce me to your friend there?" he asked. I totally flipped and looked where he was nodding his head. He was looking at Jesse!  
  
"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to play it cool. Oh man, was he seriously talking about Jesse? Did he see Jesse? Was Neal a Mediator too? "There's no one there."  
  
Neal frowned at me, "Yes there is. The guy right there. Who is he?" he pointed directly at Jesse. My heart shut down. No way. Neal could see Jesse! Neal was a Mediator, like me.  
  
************************  
  
Personally I thought the beginning was kinna crappy. Boring. I didn't know what to write! :S Then I ACTUALLY got smarter and realized I was best at night. Duh! *hits forehead* Tho I feel like I'm making Suze a little meaner than usual. Anyone think so?? I'm getting' lost here…again, lol. Welp, bye. I'll try to keep writing for pplz who want me to.  
  
---Ana-Malia 


	4. Neal

Yesh…I DID update. Hey peoplez I'm so happy you reviewed!! runs in crazy circles Sorry that took me longer than the last one....i SWEAR i don't know what the hell is going on with me here. Im getting lost! XD

I wanna thank everyone for reviewing. Seriously this time. I mean I AM happy yall reviewed but when I saw that 4 people put me on Author Alert and ALL of them were reviewers for this story I decided that no matter how long it takes I wanna finish this story for you all. Thank you sniffle thank you for having faith in me!!!

I have the overall plot for the story and what will happen in the END it's just the beginning and in between that I'm lost. Ah, the curse of an author. All the major parts but the minor ones are the ones that we also need.

Y'know I forgot something important!

screams FOR ALL THE IDIOTS OUT THERE SCREAMIN', "BLASPHEMY!!!! THE MEDIATOR SERIES DOESN'T BELONG TO ANA-MALIA!!!".........I DO (aw hell i WISH) NOT OWN THIS SERIES YA CRYBABIES! screams

acbworm--- Yup, I've read all of Tamora Pierce's series. The Immortals Series, Alanna the Lioness, Protector of the Small, The Circle of Magic, the Circle Opens…yup yup. All good series. It's so cool how some of the series connect! Her stories thoroughly rock.

So I knew I was making a character who was similar to Nealan of Queenscove. It's just so hot when a guy has green or blue or gold eyes with normal hair. But no worries, it's just his looks

monkeys-r-us: I DID WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! :'(.....okay now I believe it and feel like a monkey, monkeys-r-us. (no offense)

Kay, now I will let you all rest in pieces and give u the story.

* * *

Killin' Me Softly: 

Chapter 4: Neal

I looked to the place where Jesse sat and saw he was just as surprised as I was. I had a Mediator for a stepbrother. Whoa. Big surprise. But I had to be sure. I mean, I could blurt out, 'Oh, I see! So you can see the dead too! By the way, did you know that I've risen from the dead before and exorcised 13-sum ghosts?' I may have been deemed dumb, but my GPA isn't THAT low.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What guy?" I tried to keep my voice cocky, but you know me. It didn't work. Instead my voice cracked suddenly. That's not good! Cracking of the voice is the first sign of a person trying, keyword there, people: TRYING, to lie. (Second step is scratching of the nose btw)

Neal rolled his green eyes at me and ran his fingers through his hair. "That guy on the bay window seat. Him," he indicated Jesse.

Okay, I'm not gonna stop yet until I'm sure he's talkin about Jesse, I thought. "Neal, dude. There isn't anyone there. What're you looking at? All I see is..." I stopped and scratched my nose. This doesn't get any better, I swear.

Neal frowned and strode over to the bay seat near Jesse, who stepped out of the way holding his book. When Jesse moved I noticed a picture frame propped up near the window. Oh.

Neal turned to me and held it up, "THIS dude. Who's that? What's wrong with you? You okay?" I told him that the man in the picture was my father. Inside, I kicked myself. He'd been looking at the picture frame the whole time while I was flapping away with my lips! He nodded slowly and looked at the picture with an odd look on his face.

Neal wasn't a Mediator. We have a false alarm here. He had only been talking about the picture frame of my dad. I'd been so freaked and ready for a war of words I forgot to use that thing that would have probably been rattling in my head if my head were made of wood. Then my mom called me from downstairs.

"SUZIE, HONEY!! COME HELP ME WITH THIS PLEASE!"

My stepbrother raised an elegant eyebrow at me, "Suzie? Cute name," he chuckled. I smirked at him, "Thanks. Just don't get used to callin' me that. I don't take it from anyone else except my..."

"HON'!" my mom checked to make sure I heard her. I yelled back and told Neal to come down with me. I didn't need him nosing around my room just yet after he'd moved in. And hell, you never know what guys can get into alone even if one is dead and the other alive. Then I was gone.

* * *

Neal waited for Suze to go down the stairs. When she wasn't looking he took another glance at the picture frame again. The picture of her dad. His new little sister looked just like her dad. Neal had never had the chance to know _his_ dad. Never. 

He put the picture frame back where he'd found it and looked at it again from where it lay. Jesse stood on the side watching Neal silently as the guy started to leave. Jesse took his spot back on the bay seat. Suddenly Neal hesitated at the door and smiled. Jesse frowned and watched the guy leave the room and for the third time, Jesse wondered how much Susannah's new brother really knew.

* * *

It turns out we're having more quesadillas for dinner that night. It seemed like it was turning into a tradition to have quesadillas for dinner. But this particular night was to celebrate the arrival of "the new baby", Neal.

While Neal sat at the table I was off flipping quesadillas at the stove like a pro.

"SUZIE! You don't have to flip the quesadillas so much, honey. They're tortillas, no pizzas," my mother laughed. Okay, so I was surprisingly new at flipping quesadillas. New enough to burn them pretty badly.

My mother rolled her eyes and told me to try again and put another tortilla in the pan and then went to the pantry for more tortillas. Obviously she doubted I'd get it on the next flip. I bit my lip in concentration. _Flip flip flip flip…hisssssssss. _THAT can't be good.

Another tortilla dropped into the pan and I stared at it forlornly. Another one. Dude, I totally sucked at flipping tortillas. Then I felt someone wrap their hand around mine and I was flipping…tortillas.

"You're too tense. Ease up, Suze," Neal said in my ear. "Flipping this things is a piece of cake. Ready? One. Two. Three. Flip. Now we wait."

He let go of my hand and we stood there waiting, "Hey, a guy cook in the family. Shocker. You like to cook a lot or something?"

He laughed, "Not as much as you'd like to THINK. But I had to do all the cooking before. Oh they're finished!" and he flipped the tortillas onto a plate just as the rest of the people came into the kitchen.

"Wow! Those tortillas smell good!" Doped inhaled.

My mother smiled at me and then I pointed to Neal, "Courtesy of Neal here."

Neal grinned, "I only helped her. She pretty much made them herself. Let's eat already, cuz er…I'm like, really hungry." And so we ate.

Things went pretty well after that. We ate. Talked. Ate some more. And talked about Neal. He mainly talked about what kinds of things he liked to do but tried to avoid talking about us. No matter how we tried to learn more about him, he'd always find ways to try and learn more about US. We were all getting along fine. I was actually starting to like him.

Until that night.

Okay check it out. It's night time and I'm asleep, dreaming away of Jesse. Really nice...And then somebody wakes me up. The alarm clock, I can take, but..ironically it was Jesse. And he was pointing to the window, "Susannah, he is..." A guy in a black leather jacket was sneaking out through my window!

I stood up and grabbed the first thing I could find, which just so happened to be a used paper towel tube that I had decorated in kindergarten. I stuck the tube (decorated with cotton and sequins) into the guy's back, "Freeze right there buddy or I'll stick you!" Yeah, so I went a little far with the 'stick-this-thing-through-you' thing. But it worked, 'cuz he froze.

"That's right! Now turn around."

The guy turned around slowly with a blase look on his face. And believe it or not, it was NEAL!

"What are you looking at, Suze? You never seen a guy try to sneak out at night to hang with his friends?" he sneered. I frowned and he arched an elegantly shaped eyebrow. Ahh! He plucks!

"Hell no! Not out my window, I haven't!"

"Well you know what Suze? I don't GIVE a damn WHAT you've seen or haven't seen, so get that stupid thing out of my back and get the hell out of my way before I **MAKE** you," he growled beginning to lose his patience.

I frowned. Whoa. What happened to that nice guy who I met this afternoon before this night?

"You gonna move, Suze or do we have to do this the hard way?"

I made up my mind. Like hell I was gonna let this jerk push ME aside. Because I am a MEDIATOR! I am determined not to let Neal get the better of ME!

I growled in my throat and whacked Neal in the back of the head with my 'potential weapon'. That was a no for HIM! Then I jumped him. For a good few seconds he twisted this way and that to get me off of his back. Fat chance. I held onto the guy like a cowboy at the rodeo. But in the end, he managed to flip me onto the floor on my back. NEAL: One, SUZE: Zip. I glared up at him and then he hauled me onto his back.

"I TOLD you if you didn't get outta my way, I'd do it myself!" he grunted as he held me over his back. I wasn't ready to give up. I bit his hand and dug my nails into the nubs of his fingernails.

Neal let out a yell of pain. Good news: I got him to let go of me. Bad news: He dropped me out the window.

I rolled down the roof of my own house. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I'm strong. Well, okay. I wasn't just about to have the neighbors look out the window and wonder, 'Why the hell is that girl going down her roof? Teenagers. The things they do for fun.'

Fun my ass. Let's just say I got a couple of shingles shoved somewhere down my pajama pants. Then I hit the grass. And to top it all off, JUST when I thought it was over, I rolled back into that hole that they dug Jesse out of last month. Well, by some "happy" coincidence it was turned into a jacuzzi...an empty one. So I hit solid plastic.

I saw stars, no kidding. That jacuzzi's no joke! I don't know how I could have thought that Neal was cool. Yeah, I actually liked him a bit. Now, I don't know. I don't know what I thought. I started to black out.

I am a MEDIATOR! I am DETERMINED! I am also officially in need of both the chiropractor and serious….HELP!!!

* * *

Ooh! The dude's kinna bad. I didn't mean to make him so bad. I actually like him!! 

But I have a thing for writing people yelling at each other, i dunno why X.X but it's kinna fun, cuz it's fun to make comebacks and then....yeah i'm a horrible little person.


End file.
